Sonic The Hedgehog, Darkness from the ruins
by SitaTheHedgehog
Summary: Something dark literally crawled out of a hole from the mystic ruins what's going to happen? Rated T for: Langauge, Fantasy Violence, blood, slight gore


Chapter 1

Sonic was leaning against the chili-dog stand waiting for the vendor to serve him his order. It was a fabulous day in Station Square. The sun seemed to delicately warm Sonic's sapphire fur. It seemed only all too appropriate to treat himself with a chili-dog. The vendor handed Sonic his chili-dogs and Sonic thanked him. After tossing a few rings to the vendor Sonic walked over and sat down at a nearby bench and started munching. Sonic started watching people walk by as he ate. Some would stare, others would get excited as they saw him. Sonic was beginning to space out when he felt a hard painful yank on his right ear.

"HEY," Sita demanded " Come on lets go, your late!" Sonic practically face palmed. He completely forgot he was suppose to meet Tails ,and a few of the others, at his workshop. Though Sita's personality made him slightly defiant to what she had to say. He raised his hands in a "giving in" sort of way. The Aqua-Green hedgehog turned around and started running off towards Tails' workshop. Sonic could tell she was in a sour mood; not the kind of mood to be trifled with. Sonic got up and ran to Tails' workshop. Sita was waiting a little up the road to make sure he was coming and then sprinted forward again. Once again Sonic got to the door of the workshop and Sita was waiting outside of it, she gave a irritated snort and walked in. Sonic walked in and instantly was greeted by Amy.

"OH Sooonnic" Amy said lovingly as she hugged him. Sonic was desperately trying to get out of her grasp. The self proclaimed girl friend thing was no fun. Knuckles and Tails were laughing slightly. Sita went and sat down to brood. Shadow was leaning on a wall and brooding, though he was always brooding. Sita's brooding wasn't so normal.

Amy looked deep into Sonic's emerald eyes "We should go on a date" she suggested, Sonic gulped. Going on dates with Amy were no good.

" Lets focus on the matter on hand" Tails finally piped up over the ruckus. Tails wagged his finger at Sonic and reminded him that they were on a tight schedule because of Sonic's lateness. Sonic merely shrugged his shoulders and finally got away from Amy's grasp. Sonic took a seat next to Tails.

Tails nodded and started talking " Guys I'm glad you could come, we have some important issues to take care of." Tails' stalled for a moment, " You guys have been hearing about the recent attacks and robberies in Station Square. They all report that a dark figure came in attacked and then with the possession of chaos emerald. The creature reportedly has stolen three chaos emeralds. They say it's linked to the disappearance of the archaeologist Professor Vonwink of the University of Station Square."

"Yeah I got a question…what's some old fart got to do with robberies and trouble in Station Square" Sita piped up.

Tails sighed and then continued slightly annoyed " Because of a recent trip to the mystic ruins they found another ancient echidna pyramid, and Sita…didn't Ember go on that trip" Tails paused for a moment for Sita to answer. She seemed to think about it for a minute, but then just shrugged. "She was kind enough to map out this area for us." Tails pauses a moment to point out the map Ember made, "They haven't fully explored the whole area. The main archaeologist team got one last transmission from Professor Vonwink before he disappeared. The transmission was a panicked Professor Vonwink, crying for help through the transmission. Then out of the blue you here the Professor cry out and then presumably his car crashing into something. That's where the transmission cuts off. Earlier that evening the rest of the team had left because they worried about the late night lighting storm that was coming. You could even hear the thunder in the background. They found the wreckage, but Vonwink was nowhere near it. What do you guys think? Defiantly worth checking into?"

"No" Shadow said bluntly, "It's just one guy why should we be worried?"

"I'm in. this should be checked out" Sonic said .

"If that thing is stealing chaos emeralds eventually he is going to go after the master emerald. This needs to be checked out " Knuckles said slightly concerned.

"Shadow may be a pansy, but I'm not. I'll help check it out." Sita said smirking.

"If Sonic goes I go" Amy sighed dreamily.

"Will then I suppose it's decided. We go to mystic ruins." Tails announced. Sonic was excited it had been a while since a good adventure popped up. Everybody got up ad started boarding the Tornado. Hopefully this mission went well. Sonic was a little nervous on what they might find in the new part of mystic ruins.

Note: Sonic and Friends are owned by SEGA. I own Sita. And yes I purposely made it so Tails' workshop is not in mystic ruins, it's in Station Square. There is no romance! This is a action adventure/Humor story.


End file.
